1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-cyclone dust-collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-cyclone dust-collecting apparatus mounted in a vacuum cleaner to separate dust from air drawn inside the vacuum cleaner in multiple stages, collect the separated dust and discharge air from which dust has been separated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners generally draw in dust-laden air on a surface being cleaned through suction inlet assemblies, separate dust from the drawn-in air, and collect the separated dust using dust-collecting apparatuses mounted therein.
Conventional dust-collecting apparatuses cause dust-laden air to whirl in order to separate dust from the dust-laden air using the centrifugal force generated by the whirling motion of the air, so that air from which dust has been separated can be discharged from the dust-collecting apparatus and the separated dust can be collected. Such dust-collecting apparatuses employ multi-cyclones to filter dust in multiple stages in order to more efficiently separate fine dust particles from air drawn into the dust-collecting apparatus.